


Have You Tried Turning Her Off And On Again?

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy goes onto screensaver, Bernadette wakes her up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Tried Turning Her Off And On Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) drabbletag prompt "can't compute". Warning for extreme abuse of medical and technological terms, I'm so sorry.

Amy knew brains like the back of her hand. It was an occupation hazard of being up to her elbows in them all day. So when her own short circuited - fuses blowing and synapses sparking until her parietal lobe was on fire - she didn't know what to do. She was crashing, every thought frozen. She tried to troubleshoot each problem - racing heart, sweating palms, decidedly not asthma related breathlessness - but nothing responded. Her visual cortex failed her, exploding into fireworks and all her cochlear nuclei seemed interested in was the blood rushing in her head. Her hypothalamus shut down, throwing dopamine to the wind, trying to start her up the only way it knew how. This was an unheard of malfunction but she wasn't about to pull a system restore now and lose everything. Because Bernadette was kissing her and it just didn't compute.

"H-oh boy," Amy said as Bernadette pulled away, smiling sweetly up at her. "What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed rebooting," Bernadette whispered, nodding over to the shop window where Penny was still obliviously talking them through all the unbelievably expensive shoes she would need when she became a famous actress.

“Fair enough,” Amy agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
